


Squirrelly business

by Supertights



Category: New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Civil War Never Happened, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd walked across a sea of time, and Doctor Doom's delicate feelings, to save him. It was destiny, or something equally dumb and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrelly business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finesharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/gifts).



She wasn't afraid, or rather, her fear didn't control her under the present circumstances. Hell, she'd kicked Doctor Doom's backside, this was going to be a cakewalk in comparison. She bit her lip, pressing her teeth into the soft flesh painfully. Squirrels sat in the branches of the tree around her, quiet, tails not even twitching.

Doreen wanted to cuddle each one individually and tell them how grateful she was for their strength, their bravery. She might've forgotten to mention that there was an explosive homicidal maniac a few tree lengths away. She bit her lip again.

Down the street, the television truck came to a stop, the Winnebago arriving moments later. Robbie Baldwin, her dear friend, maybe more, swung the door open and stepped out. Night Thrasher, Namorita, and Microbe crowded into the back of him.

She'd not had the pleasure of meeting the three that had died, today she was going to screw up their timeline for the better she hoped, and more. Doctor Doom had hinted as much, shrieking at her in a very un-Doom-like voice as she demanded to use his time machine. She'd flipped him the bird and done it anyway.

Some things were worth risking it all for.

She smiled at Robbie as he pulled his goggles down and jogged on the spot, getting ready, psyching himself up for the fight. Night Thrasher was being far more surreptitious, watching the house full of superhuman criminals through high-powered binoculars. He must have said something because the other three New Warriors looked up at him where he lay on his stomach atop the Winnebago.

The cameraman was checking his equipment near by, staying out of the way. Another cameraman was filming the first cameraman. Overkill.

She'd seen all of this on the news footage, transmitted right up to the last tragic moment. Well it was not happening again on her watch. She whistled softly and a dozen squirrels sprinted down the tree and across the manicured lawns towards the superheroes.

"Oh God! Squirrels! I hate squirrels!" squealed Namorita, dancing away from the tiny animals as they charged her. "No, get off me!" The tiny critters clung to her uniform, biting through the fabric that would withstand the fires of Terrax, the icy pressures of the ocean, probably, but tiny, sharp, single-minded squirrel teeth, not so much.

Robbie looked at the trees, shading his eyes. "You should check that talk, Squirrel Girl might be watching."

One wardrobe malfunction later and the Winnebago door slammed shut behind the half-naked superhero. Doreen was pretty sure that they heard Nita shrieking in New Jersey. She would have to show the girl that squirrels really were furry little comedians, and not uniform hating monsters, later.

Near a trash bin, abandoned on the street, Microbe was repeating a mantra of, "I don't want to do this, the germs are saying it's all very bad, Dwayne. Bad, bad, bad!"

"It's time," said Night Thrasher, jumping down from the roof of the Winnebago with a grace, Doreen envied. He stopped when he counted the team one short. "Where'd Nita go?"

The Atlantean returned a second or two later, clad in a duplicate uniform to the one that had been ruined, cursing and looking around for squirrels. Doreen's friends were hiding beneath the vehicle, out of sight. "I want to punch someone, very hard!" growled Namorita, punching her open palm several times to punctuate her point.

Crawling across the thickest branch, Doreen positioned herself carefully. As Robbie and his friends passed under her, she held her breath and jumped.

Robbie hit the ground as she clung to his back and bounced with a scream of surprise. "Holy sh--!" She held on like a demon with claws made for gripping tree bark. "What the hell, Doreen?" he bellowed at her when they landed a block away. "We're on mission here! A little respect, if you please."

Her fingers curled into a fist but punching him in the face was not going to save anyone any grief, though the momentary pleasure might be worth it. Screw it. She slapped him hard, he bounced a little on his feet but she grabbed the front of his uniform, holding him down. "I know, you idiot! I'm here to save your sorry butt from that mission." She couldn't help herself then, holding his cheeks and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Don't do it, don't do it, it'll go wrong, Robbie. I've been watching them longer. That guy Nitro, he's stronger than you've been told. If you go in, you'll--" she drew in a breath, letting it go slowly. "Your friends will die, I'll die as well now, and you-- you will be left to face the consequences, alone." She didn't want to cry, she was Squirrel Girl for gosh sake. She settled for sniffing very loudly.

"No way!" He looked at her suspiciously, then with dawning realization that she wasn't faking. "You're not messing with me, are you?"

"Trust me, if ever there was a thing to walk away from then this is the one. So walk away from it, I'm telling you, I'm begging you, call in the bigger guns and let them deal with it. Please... trust me, Robbie." She took his hand, pulling him closer. "I kind of, sort of, love you and I need you to not do this."

He grinned. "Kind of, sort of, love is a big commitment to land on a guy this suddenly. Ow!" He rubbed the side of his head, where she'd swatted him. "Okay, okay, I believe you, just lemme call the team off." He opened a channel, pulling his friends out of the area, assuaging Thrash's gruff demands for information by hanging up on him. "Thrash won't like this, Nita really needed to punch someone. On the plus side, Microbe will love you forever." He hugged her. "You sure there's no way around this?"

She punched him in the arm. "I need to go now. Squirrel business," she said with a grin, then added. "Call me." Summoning her squirrel troupe, she walked away from him, trusting that Robbie would do the right thing.

"I'm totally calling you, Doreen, it's a date, or coffee at the very least!" he called after her, waving. "Our children will be beautiful!"

**Author's Note:**

> Fellow New Warrior fan, I salute you for your excellent taste in comic book teams!


End file.
